Brotherly love
by Beyond the limmit
Summary: What will Hapen when the twins parents split up and each parent wants a twin will they survive on there own
1. The news

**Hey peeps this is my first storeeee and I hope you like it. Byeeeeee :)**

**Brotherly Love**

****It was a early Saturday morning in the hitachien mansion, the whole house was silent, it was empty except for the maids in the kitchen and the twins in the master bedroom. Suddenly the front door opens and in walked the twins mother and father. "HIKARU KAORU COME DOWN HERE NOW" shouted the twins mother. Inside the bedroom in the double bed hikaru us at up with Kaoru still clinging on him, "WHAT" shouted Hikaru and that made Kaoru wake up and ask his brother why he woke him up, "mum and dad want us down stairs kao". A few minutes later the twins made there way down the corridor to meet there parents waiting for them in the hallway. "Hikaru kaoru I have something to tell you" said there mother looking at the floor. Hikaru and kaoru looked at each other scared...

"I'm afraid that hikaru you will coming to live with me because me and your father well we are no longer together I'm sorry" said the twins soon to be only hikaru's mother "and kaoru you are coming with me sadly" said kaoru's father "WHAT WHY! JUST BECAUSE YOU AND FATHER ARNT TOGETHER ANYMORE IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAK OUR RELATIONSHIP WHY DO YOU WANT US APART WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU IT'S NOT OUR FAULT" shouted hikaru screaming and running up the stairs slamming every door crying leaving kaoru running after him and there parents looming figure gobsmacked in the passageway from his reaction. "Hikaru has always been so calm" they said to them selves. "Hikaru are you alright that reaction was pretty impressive, your always so calm what got into you" said kaoru looking at his brother sitting on the end of his bed "I don't know kao I just don't know I just let go, of everything I had kept up inside of me apath these years" said hikaru looking at his brother reviling his tear stained face. Kaoru sighed. "What has gotten into us we were so happy but now-" "we're stubborn and don't care about anyone but our selves" finished Hikaru.

A few hours later there was a nock on the twins bedroom door "what do YOU want" said hikaru, hikaru's mother walked into the twins bedroom "I just wanted to say sorry for everything and how you will be separated" "have you changed your mind is that why you came" "no I'm sorry" "THEN GET OUT YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE TOU NOW ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR ILL HURT YOU BADLY" shouted hikaru, there mother just stood there and listened to what he had so say and you could tell she was hurt "very well" said his mother so close to tears as she walked out of the door closing it quietly then all you could hear was her burst out in tears and run out of the house. "don't you think that you were a bit hard on her hika she was just being nice" said kaoru hugging his stif brother. Hikaru sighed. "Carnt you control your anger hika cause it will get in the way of everything" hikaru stiffened and went very walm " KAORU IT ISN'T AS EASY FOR ME THEN YOU KNOW YOU JUST COME UP TO PEOPLE AND ACT ALL NICEY NICE AND THEN EVERYTHING IS OK WELL THIS IS THE REAL WORLD AND THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP AND REALISE THAT wait I didn't mean-" "we'll if that's how you really then I'm sorry and good to now" sighed kaoru crying and walking out the door. "Wait kaoru... Oh my god I need to control my anger I probably just lost the only thing in my life because of it" Said hikaru. Kaoru come back into the bedroom and said to hikaru "do you really mean that" "yes I didn't mean what I said before" kaoru smiled and went and hugged his brother and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP (the worst alarm in history lol)**

****The twins awoke to the sound of there alarm (the worst alarm in history) "today is she big day" said hikaru "the day we get separated" finished kaoru. "Hey I was just trying to be positive thank you very much" laughed hikaru. The twins got out of bed and hikaru went into the shower and kaoru went and sat at his desk and started writing.


	2. Notes

**Hi peeps soz about the wait but it's finally here the new chapter of my awesome story...please enjoy**

* * *

Dear hikaru

I know that this is going to be hard for both of us as we have been together since birth and now we are going to be separated I just dont know what to say so I am writing this letter to you as something to remember me by when I am gone. I hope that you will read this letter when you are upset and you will feel my love in your heart once again.

love your brother kaoru xx

* * *

Hikaru came out of the shower and started writing pat his desk kaoru went into the shower

* * *

My dearest Kaoru

This is going to be much harder for me than it is for you. I know that you will make so many new friends and every girl will love you. I hope that you will remember to read this letter every time you are down and upset and you will know that I'm here in your heart. I nope that you will be happy and no one will be horrible to you.

love Hikaru xx

* * *

Kaoru came out the shower just as Hikaru finished shoving the paper into his brothers bag. "Oh my god I'm so nervous I don't know what it's going to be like without you" said kaoru, then Hikaru walked forwardand pushed him onto the bed (fangirls scream) and told him to go to sleep and everything will be ok. Kaoru fell asleep soon after.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hikaru slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, at the bottom he saw his mother and Kaoru's father waiting for them. "We're is Kaoru I though that he would be coming to say goodbye" asked his mother "Kaoru won't be saying goodbye I don't want to hurt his futor and he does not need to worry and cry over me I mean nothing now" said Hikaru starting to cry but was soon stopped a because a familier voice interrupted him "NO WAIT FOR ME NO DON'T GO DONT TAKE HIM PLEASE WAIT FOR ME PLEASE!" Kaoru came running down the stairs and catapulted himself into his brothers arms "why did you leave me, did you not want me to say goodbye do you hate me?" said kaoru still crying and still I'm his brothers arms "no silly I did this out of love, I love you kaoru and I didn't want to hurt you so I tried hypnosis but it didn't work very Well" said Hikaru crying into his brothers ginger hair, "Kaoru I have something to tell you" (fangirls lean closer to the screen) "what hika what is it" said kaoru looking at his brother but before hikaru could say anything he was dragged away and thrown into a car as was kaoru. Both the twins screamed and bashed against the window but it wouldn't brake they were trapped... "HIKA" "KAO" both the twins shouted the others name until the car's that drove in separate directions were out of sight for both of them...

**so what did you think I now it was short but I didn't have much time so here is what I got done... as you know I have school so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but it wont be long ^^ oh yer one more thing will the twins ever see the other again and will they survive on there own will there be any new friends and what will happen...**


	3. Pain

**Hi this is write after chapter 2 so be greatful ^^**

****A few years later

**kaoru**

**beep beep beep beep**

Kaoru awoke to the sound of his alarm (the worst alarm) "another day of my amazing life" kaoru said to the ceiling. Kaoru sat up and got out of bed then went into the shower (oh my god kaoru forgot about hika nooooo wait ooops)

hikaru

hikaru was still in bed asleep as he never got up early and he wabe ever at school on time, he didn't see the point of it. Hikaru opened one eye and looked at his clock on the life of his bed. The clock read 6:15 the same time he and kaoru would usually wake up at. Hikaru could feel sadnes dragging his soul down into the deps and he could feel tears forming in his eye. Hikaruimu mum broke the silence between her son and his thoughts by shouting "HIKA TIME TO GET UP" "NO MUM COUPLE OF HOURS IM DEAD TO THE WORLD" "OK FINE". Hikaru bullied his mother to get what he wanted he wasn't afraid to hit her, he thought she was a wast of space so she did what he told her to.

Kaoru

After kaoru came out the shower he got some clothes on and went down stairs to get some food. The whole house was silent. His father still in bed and the only noise was the maids in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning master kaoru" said one of the maids "good morning" said kaoru. After breakfast kaoru saw his friends walking to school so he ran outside after them.

Hikaru

"Hikaru time to get up it's 10 in the morning and you have school your already late" "ok fine" sighed hika (this is going to be long). Hika got out of bed and went into the shower. When he came out he went into his cubord to get some clothes and a piece of paper fell out. Hika looked at it for a second then placed it on his bed to get ready. Soon after hika went to school.

Kaoru

kaour was in his 3rd lesson - biology - and a new student was introduced. His name was mail jeevus but everyone called him matt. Matt sat next to Kaoru in biology. "Hi my name is matt pleased to meet you" said matt "kaoru" smiled kaoru. The lesson carried on and so did matt and kaoru's conversation, "food" asked kaoru "hmmm sushi" said matt "oh my god me to" said kaoru, "ok girlfriend" said matt "um single" said kaoru "oh ok I got a amazing gf but she doesn't go to this school her name is talia" said matt (talia is your reading this then I'm sorry it's not soy sauce) "oh one more" said matt "Hey it's my turn" said kaoru "oh please" said matt "ok fine" said kaoru "ok so...siblings" said matt then suddenly all kaoru's memory's of him and his twin came rushing back to him... the bell went for end of lesson and without hesertstion or answering the question kaoru made a run for it and ran into the toilet and crude his eyes out remembering the break up and not nowing were his brother is... suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door "hey kaoru are you ok was it something I said" asked matt, kaoru unlocked the door and came out reviling his tear stained face.

Hikaru

The next lesson was english and he hated it it was hika's worst subject and he felt like rebelling so he decided to skip. He turned around to walk away but walked straight into a emo/goth girl "can I help you with something freak" said hika "Oh no it's just that your in my english class now so I could tell the teacher that you skipped unless you let me skip WITH you" said the emo "NO WAY I have a reputation you know" said hika "ok but don't blame me when you get a detension" said the emo turning and starting to walk away "no wait...you can come" said hika through gritted teath "oh yay and by the way I'm talia I just transferred here a few weeks ago" said talia "im hikaru and my parents split up and I moved here with my mother 2 years ago its pretty cool here but what I miss the most is my twin brother kaoru, my father took him and I lost contact and never saw him since" said hika "oh poor you oh we'll let's go hide in the fire exit under the stairs" said talia walking off and hika followed. When they were safley under the stairs away from any teachers talia looked into hika's eyes and said "hika what's your brother like if its all right if I call you that" "yer it's ok and kaoru he looks like me but he had the sweetest voice and he was always there for me, when one of his felt pain so did the other, we were so Insink it was incredible, we never let anyone get in the middle of us we were to scared" said hika as tears formed in his eyes. Talia smiles at him and reached up to wipe tears away.

kaoru

"oh my jeevus are you ok what happened" asked a worried matt "n-nothing it was nothing it doesn't matter" said kaoru drying the tears "um ok" said matt following kaoru out of the bathroom.

a few hours later

The bell wrang for end of school and kaoru said goodbye to his new friend and walked home. When kao opened the door to his house he saw his father passed out on the floor with a smashed bear bottle "father" said kaoru dropping his bag in the floor "mmmmmm" his father mumbled something, "what was that father" said kao "yyyyyouuuuuu llliittttttlle" mumbled his father again "what. I carnt here you father" "YOU" said kaoru's father getting up of the floor and chased kao up the staires with a bottle swinging "I'm going to get you, you carnt hide forever and when I do I'll kill you" kaoru slammed the door in his fathers face, he had practise over the years. Kaoru got out his phone and called matt "hey matty wanna come over" "yer sure but why did you-" kaoru hung up on him and a few minutes later matt was chased up the stairs by kaoru's scyo father and wiling himself into kaoru's bedroom. "W-w-what was that youfat ether he tried to kill me" said matt panting "you will get used to it" said kaoru "ok so why did you call" asked matt, kaoru burst out crying. "What did I do" said matt "I...I Remember...I remember...him" said kaoru "him?" Asked matt "my twin" sighed kaoru "what...you have a twin...a twin named...hikaru" said matt "wait what...how did you know" said hika. Matt just shook his head nosing nth at he should probably keep it a secret. "Um" said kaoru. Matt went and sat on the bed and text someone smiling, "I have to go now" said matt getting up and running down the stairs running from kaoru's crazed father leaving kaoru Castillo sitting on the bed very confused.

Hikaru

Hika looked at talia and talia looked at hika. Then talia's phone bleeped (remember that they are still at school ^^) and she took it out and read it with a big smile on her face "hey did you say that you had a younger brother with red hair like yours" "yer why" "oh no reason" said talia and hika just roled his eyes as if to say she was crazy "hey" said talia, "I'm not stupid thank you very much" "I didnt say you we're I might of though it but I didn't say it" said hika and talia just stuck her tounge out and smiled, hika smiled back but an evil one "what" said talia. Hika took his phone out and showed her it "do you like my app" talia's jaw dropped on the floor and beilive it or not hika was reading fanfiction. "Oh my god I love fanfiction" said talia "no way me to" said hika and then the bell went for end of 5th period and that ment school was over "hey u wanna come over" Said hika "ok sure" said talia. The two teans made there way over to hikarou's house... "Mum I'm home" shouted hika into the deps of his house as talia gasped in amazement. "Hello hikaru and hello is this lovely lady your girlfriend" said hika's clueless mother "no she is just a friend from school and were going upstairs" said hika. The teens ignored hika's babbling mother and went upstairs. Talia went straight to hika's room and sat on the bed as hika went to the bathroom. Talia sat on a piece of paper. "Hey what's this" she said as she pulled it out from underneath her. She saw that was a letter so she read it. When hika came into the room he saw talia reading the letter. She jumpeas when she saw him "oh you scared me and I'm sorry I read your letter I just found it and without asking I just read it land it's so sweet" said talia "it's ok you can read it" said hika smiling at talia. "Thanks" said talia as she read the rest.

kaoru

"what was that all about" said kaoru to himself "I wonder what how he new". Kaoru sighed. "I know what I have to do" kaoru went and sat at his desk and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

Dear hikaru/reader

Maybe it's fate that you picked up this letter well paper and please of you know who hikaru hitachien then could you give this to him but if you don't then thank you anyway. This following bit is for hika only.

Hikaru my beloved brother I want to see you. I want to feel your warm body against mine for one more time before I do something that I must. It's just that I carnt live my life without you so I'm going to end my life if I don't see you. I will give you 1 month to find me.

love your brother kaoru x

* * *

**(fangirls cry) how's that for a Clive hanger...**


	4. The plan

**Hi hi I'm back and I've brought my mind with me so I hope that you enjoy this new chapter byeeeeeeee ?**

Talia was in here bedroom when her phone rings "hello, oh hi matt, what, yes,yes, are you sure,ok then,yes,I'm in" talia closed here phone with a evil grin on her face. Talia stepped outside and stood on a piece of paper "hey what's this" she picked it up and read it "oh my god"

DING DONG DING DONG

"hello talia he is upstairs" "thank you" said Talia as she ran upstairs and practically slammed into hikaru's bedroom. Hika was on his computer "HIKARU YOU HAVE TO READ THIS LETTER" shouted talia as she shoved the paper into his face "hey haven't you heard of knocking and is this another love letter oh god" said hika as he pushed the letter away "NO IT'S NOT NOW READ" shouted talia pushing it back into his face "jeez" said hika as he took the paper and read through it, his eyes widen as he drops the letter on the floor "we're going to find him talia no matter how long it takes us" said hika standing up "no...he is fine...someone called me saying that he is fine and don't worry and were going on a vc ok" said talia pushing back into his chair "only us?" asked hika with a big grin on his face "yes and we're going to get there just in time for your birthday and were leaving today" hika started to pacis his bag and they left in a hour.

On the plane

Hika was asleep at the back of his privet jet as talia was on the phone to matt going over a drew things for the surprise. "Ok so I will meet you at the nightingale train station in Japan Tokyo And we will be there in 2 days so you and kao- someone will have to leave in 2 days at 3 cause you will get there at 3:20 and we will be there at 3:30" said talia to her phone. Talia walked over and sat next to hika and put her fingers in his hair and stroked it as she thought he looked adorable. She smiled and fell asleep herself.

**sorry it's short but I'm planning to do a death note story called the stalker so I've not got much time to do this but I have not forgotten. ?**


	5. Day 1 on the plane

**I'm just gonna get straight into it oh andl these are gonna be very short sorry**

Hikaru opened one eye, he felt warm, he opened the other eye and looked up, nothing, he looked behind him and talia was hugging him and she was asleep. Hika felt himself blush as he had walkways glad small feeling for the emo. hika pushed talia of him and went to the bar at the other side of the plane and got a drink. Over at the other side of the plane talia awoke and sat up then yawned and remembered why she was on this plane in the first place "oh god". "Hey Talia" hika shouted across the plane "I'm bored lets play a game" "what game do you wanna play then hika" "lets play the which one is hikaru game oh wait there is only hikaru dam it" sighed hika. Talia smiled "so childish but so amazing"

RING RONG RING RING

"hello" said talia picking up the phone "ok yer,ok, bye" talia hung up and went to sit with hikaru "you miss him don't" and hika nodded "we'll my present will make you feel better I'm sure of it" and believe it or not matt was saying the exact same thing to kaoru.

**see I told you it was short but I will do all the chapters of on the plane cause there short. bye. Beyond out...**


	6. Day 2 what could it be

**Lets just get in with it**

Today was a living hell for talia cause hika was bored so that means hell. He was bouncing off the walls literally. He had been doing that ever since last night and that meant that talia got know sleep. Talia couldn't carm him down or get away from him when all she wanted to do was to check up on matt and the present but she couldn't with hika following her like a little lost lamb and he was hyper so that was even worse.

2 hours later

Talia was about to snap but hika just stopped and looked at talia and said "I'm tired now" before he fell to the floor asleep. "Finally" talia said to her self As she went over to were her phone was charging and called matt. They talked randomly for about half an hour then hung up. The plane came down the runway and talia went to wake hika up "come on we gotta catch the train" "ok" hika shot up and ran out the plane dragging talia along with him regrettinw awaking him up. When they were on the train hikaru looked at talia and said "talia what if I don't like it" "Im very sure that that won't happen and it will like you to" "it ay, hmmmm" "your never gonna guess it hika" "is it a puppy" and talia just laughed.

**how was that bye for now ;)**


	7. A surprise worth while

**Now for a long one**

The time was exactly 3:30 and talia saw matt at the station with something and nodded. Talia got up and put her hands over hika's eyes and matt did the same with the thing. They both (hika and talia)stepped training I the station and talia guided hika over to matt and the surprise, "ready hika" asked talia quietly "ready kao" said matt quietly "yes" said both boys at the same time and the hands were removed. Hika opened his eyes. Kao opened his eyes. The boys were close together but to shocked to move and scared to see the others reaction. Talia sighed and went up and tapped them both together and they fell into a warm embrace. There broken hearts were heeled and once again beating at the same time as it used to.

"hikaru"

"kaoru"

They both cried together on each others shoulder leaving a big wet mark, "I-I-I thought I would never s-see you again" said kaoru "me neither" said hika "but wait when our parents find out we will just be separated again but this time forever" said kao. "we need a plan" Said talia smiling at matt and matt rolled his eyes at her and she frowned "what my girlfriend is trying to say is that we need a idea that will force your parents to out you together and lucky for you me and talia have the perfect idea" said matt "it's a test that will show if your parents really love you enough to do the right thing" talia finished. "We will be together forever *rape face* on so many ways" said hika but all he got was a slap in the face of matt. Kaoru just laughed. "And I just thought you were beautiful" said talia thankfully matt smiled making talia feel less awkward. "Ok can we stop flirting and tell us the plan" Said kao. Mato told kao and talia told hika and they said "ok so we were thinking..." "good plan were in" said kao "I dunno kao I don't like the sound of it" said hika but kaoru forced him to anyway.

Suddenly a police car pulls up - two actually. In the first one hika's mother got about and in the second Kao's father. "uh oh" said the twins looking at matt. Kaoru grabs hikaru's hand and hika blushes but hides behind his bright orange bangs so nobody could see his beautiful hot melting (fangirl overload) red face. "Boys you are in so much trouble". "NO...YOU WILL NOT BE SEPERATING US NO NOT AGAIN" shouted hika as he snaked his arm around his twin and pulled him close. The shouting was a mistake as 4 police c'mon got out of each car. That makes 8 if your stupid like me. "Um do you think it's time to give up planet the plan in action hika" "yer your right but before I go I want to tell you something" "ok hika what is it" asked kaoru...

**oh no cliff hanger noooooooo... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha I feel evil today well tonight and anyway the next chapter is just about feelings but still read it as its cool... Bye ...beyond out**


	8. What kaoru doesn't know

**Yay more story dont you guys love me...no...well *goes into tamaki's emo corner* **

Its wrong the way I think of him, it's discusting and honestly I'm ashamed of myself and my mind. But I carnt help it, he is to perfect. I dream about every night and it does inappropriate things to me *i want to go into deatail but I won't sorry maybe another time* and it makes me sick even though I like the dreams. My heart beats faster every time I'm with him and how long I've wished to kiss his plump little lips and its like there calling to me and like I said it makas me sick. I shouldn't feel this way about kaoru. It's bad enough that we're both guys but were brothers and not normal brothers TWINS. How bad is that I'm falling for my own twin and it makes me sick. I try to control it but who can stop love. I want to tell him and let him know how ok feel but I'm scared of his reaction and I don't want him to hate me forever.

back to the train station

"I-I-I love you kaoru I love you more than any brother should" said hika before him and kaoru got dragged away and thrown into police cars. Kaoru was shocked at what hika said to him and all that was going threw hika's mid was he now hated me. Why did I do that...


	9. Will it work or not

**I'm back yay! Check out my profile as its so funny the captions are hilarious.**

Hikaru and talia

Talia was an a awesome quiz website called quizilla and was creating a quiz. "Hika talia dinners ready" shouted hika's mother and talia nodded "no we're not hungry" shouted hika (yes this is the plan)

Meanwhile with kaoru and matt

hika's favourite maid came up the stairs and into there room "kaoru matt do you want anything to eat" "no we're fine" said kao. Even though all 4 of them were starving hungry.

a few days later

with hika

hika was on his bed starving to death but calm "my mum hasn't seen us yet has she" asked talia "no and I don't know when she will be home to see" said hika but just that he said that his mum came through the bedroom door and screamed at the sight. Hika and talia were so skinny. They had starved themselves so that the twins could be together. "Oh my god what did you do why are you so skinny" asked there mum "we'll it's a long story" "I have time" smiled there mum and hika and talia told the story. Tears welled him his mothers eyes as she listened to how hika really felt and how painful it is to have half your heart ripped out your chest. "Oh my god baby why didn't you just say so" said hika's mum as she rushed around the table to give hika and talia a big hug "if you really felt that way about your brother then so be it as I carnt get in the way of love. I'll call kaoru's father now and will you please eat some food I'm getting scared" "yes ok mum and thank you" talia and hika eat everything out off the frige as they were so hungry and everything was going well but however it wasn't going half as well for kao.

at kao and matts house

matt was passed out on the bed and kao was looking at how skinny he had got and was still thinking about what hika said to him 'like no brother should, I love you' the words echoed in kao's head as he tried to forget but he couldn't. He couldn't cancelle out his love as he loved his brother the same way but was to scared to admit it.

**and there you have it there is the plan**


	10. The truth

ring ring ring ring

the phone was ringing and kaoru's father picked it up and spoke "hello, what, no way my son is not like that, he is not gay, no I don't care no" Kaoru's father hung up and stomped upstairs "kaoru come here now" kaoru came out if his bedroom to great his father "Your not gay are you" "no of course not dad" "ok then you can go" kaoru went back into his room and woke matt up "wakey wakey" matt sat up and sighed "I'm so hungry kao" "I know me to matt"

DING DONG DING DONG

"hey who is at the door" said kaoru as him and matt went to answer it but there dad got there first amd screamed "MY SON IS NOT GAY" same slammed the door then went upstairs. "Um ok" said kaoru as he opened the door and got the fright of his life standing at the door was talia hika and his mother. Kaoru screamed and jumped into his brothers arms "what I thought you hated me kao from what I sahika said hika. "Why and how could I ever hate you let's just say I feel the same way" smiled kao and hika smiled back then talia huged matt and there mother Said "come on let's get some food into you" and everyone came inside and went to get some food.

a few hours later

"ok so we have to go but I will come and see you tomorrow I promise" said hika as he and talia and his mother got up and left. "Bye" said kao and he smiled a warm happy Smile. But it didn't get any better intact it got worse lots worse. Kaoru and matt went upstairs and saw his father passed out on the floor and kao ran up to him a kneeled by him "f- father are you o-ok" and the time took a turn for the worst as his father awoke and jumped on kao and stabbed him with a broken bit of glass several times until he passed out of blood loss but the only reason his father stopped his because matt chucked some glass in his fathers eyes and he screamed and fell down the stairs and got crushed by a bookshelf and died then matt called the ambulance and then hika and talia. They all met up at the hospital when kao was still unconsus. hika was aloud in the room to see his brother. He looked so peaceful but he was not moving and that was when hika noticed he wasn't breathing eather. Hika screamed and everyone came running "hika what's wrong" asked his mother hugging him "I-i-it's kao he is d-d-dead" Said hika "oh my god" said talia. Hika was took out of the room being held by his mother and talia was hugging matt crying herself.

**sooooo sad I changed a nice story into a death trap why brain why?**


	11. The end (literally)

"You gotta do what you gotta do" thought hika to himself. They were all in the hospital waiting room as they were going to stay the night because hika wanted them to. Hikaru waited until everyone was asleep then he got out of his bed and grabbed a small tube and went into the room were his brothers lifeless body was kept. hika lay on his brother hugging him telling him how sorry he was and how he should never of left. He said "look kao I've gotta do what I've gotta do and I carnt live without you so I will make a overdoes of these pills and will meet you in hell" hika lay on his brothers chest and opened the tube and downed all the pills in there, he sighed and lay there aims he started to feel drowsy "wow those pills work faster than I thought" laughed hika as he closed his eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep only not to wake up again.

They found the body the next morning "looks like he couldnt take it so he overdoesed on pills, stupid teenager" said the doctor. Matt sighed and squeezed talia close as she spoke quietly to herself "how did I not see this coming its natural. He loved kao why couldn't they of done something" "it's ok babe we will see them soon" said matt.

The next day

it was all over the news two body's found in the lake, looks like friends of the boys, two lovers that makes Four, all living together in the afterlife sweet, I guess that thats what real love is

**what did I do to this happy story oh well hope you enjoyed**


End file.
